With Love, Your Tom
by Cream Puff Thief
Summary: Harry has a new secret admirer. Too bad its not who he expects it to be. Well. Maybe. Not. Yes. Well. At least Ron and Hermione knew? Oh wait. They didn't tell him. He was going to murder them for willingly putting him in this strange situation. A crack fic. Please don't take it siriusly- of course there will be plot holes.


Ch. 1

"I'm tired. I want to sleep. I need to sleep. This can't be real. I think I'm hyperventilating. Hermione?" Harry stuttered, his hands gripping tightly onto the rather inconspicuous letter.

Hermione glanced at the letter in confusion, then she too blanched.

Ron was busy too busy stuffing his face to realize what was going on. Hermione gave him a hard nudge to catch his attention.

"Ow! What was that for, Mione?" Ron spluttered angrily. "You known, for all that you talk about manners-"

Hermione swiftly grabbed the back of Ron's robes to push him towards Harry's letter. He too read it, and he too, blanched. Only for a it though. A smirk curled up his mash-potatoed mouth as he sat back down like the cat that got the canary. Grabbing a napkin and with a rare show of wiping his face of crumbs and cleaning his fingers, he then turned back to Hermione and said, "5 galleons. Cough it up."

Hermione's face fell as she remembered. "Damn it."

Harry fell out of his stupor just in time to see his best mates exchanging money. "Merlin- did you two make a bet about this?!"

Ron and Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look, then- "of course we did."

Hermione added, "Although couldn't he wait until after you've graduated?"

Harry's mouth kept globbing like a fish's. He didn't know who poly-juiced themselves into his friends because they were doing a bad job. But wait...

"You KNEW?" Harry squeaked out. "You knew that Tom-" Some eavesdropping year mates were staring at the suddenly excited Golden Trio-A quick muffliato fixed it. "that he was interested?"

Ron gave Harry a flat look. "You mean you didn't realize who your secret admirer was the whole time?"

For months now, Harry had been receiving gifts from a stately grey hawk. He didn't know who it was from, but he kept getting them. Stuff like roses and candy and cheesy poems. At first, every one was wary of them, unsure of where they were from. Anyone could put a curse and Harry could get hurt after all- no matter what Dumbledork said and the castle screening cursed letters and such, also an invasion of privacy but eh. After awile, the three stopped caring who it was from since the little gifts all were well meaning. A flower every other day, and a trinket that the sender said reminded them of Harry... it was actually all rather romantic. If only Harry knew who it was from.

And it seems like Ron and Hermione already knew.

"Harry- it doesn't take much to realize who it's from when all of Slytherin now steer clear from you. it had to be either Draco..." Hermione shuddered at this. "...or Professor Snape..." even more shudders from Ron "or...the boss himself, Tom."

After Harry opened the Chamber of Secrets, Harry had met Tom Riddle- the younger pre-Voldemort that lived in the diary. After much fighting, Harry had accidentally slipped and fell on top of young Tom. When Harry thought he was going to die, cursing vehemently at Dumbledore and the entirety of the wizarding world, Tom took notice of his ramblings. Whole heartedly agreeing that the wizarding world, Dumbledore, and the Ministry were all stupid idiots that couldn't see the end of their own noses, Tom suggested a break in the fighting. He HAD gone for over 50 years all alone with no company in the diary after all. He was bored and was sure that he could kill Harry anyways.

So, with one rather strange tea party with a sleeping Basilisk, an unconscious Ginny, and calmer Tom later, Tom finally realized that he felt the connection to Harry- and not the prophesy kind. It seemed that Harry had a soul shard in him- Tom's.

Deeming Harry as his, Tom decided to get out of the diary and become a new person with a physical form. He knew of his older self's failures and the reason why. Horcruxes, when splitting souls, literally meant that He had 50% of his original soul and why he was powerful enough to possess people. he decided to hunt his other soul pieces and kill Voldemort, who after 7 splits, had less than a percent of a soul left.

That was 4 years ago- now Harry was in his final year as a Hogwarts student and living life chillingly. Tom had risen last year ago after he collected most of the souls and defeated Voldemort by simply being the greater holder of souls. He is now nicknamed the man-who saved , while Harry got to live as only the boy-who-lived. They still kept correspondence sometimes but it was so infrequent- Harry wouldn't call them pen pals. So far, all Harry knew was that Tom was running for the political path for minister- the public had no idea that Tom and Voldemort were the same people- just one is saner than the other. While Harry would be wary, he brushed it off. He was only an 17 year old- what did the world expect of him? They could save themselves if they wanted to. But nooo. Give the duties to a baby. Great idea.

So while Harry was greatly appreciative of Tom giving Harry a future, Harry wouldn't say that he respected or admired Tom. Tom just...existed.

And now was his newly unveiled admirer.

Oh dear. Oh Merlin's left ball sac. He was going to murder his friends.

-break-

"Say...Harry's been looking rather...peaky?" Ginny asked Hermione that same day at dinner time.

They both looked at Harry who kept staring into his bowl of stew like it would divinate his problems out for him.

Hermione giggled softly, answering, "Oh, he finally found out who his secret admirer is."

Ginny's eyes widened impossibly large. "No! THE admirer? The same person who's been sending Harry flowers every other day?"

"The one and only."

"Ah shit. There goes my candy stash." Ginny groaned with sadness. "I'll pass along the message. Who was it anyways?"

Hermione zipped her mouth shut and pretended to throw away the key. "Ah, Ah, Ah! Harry doesn't want to let it out yet, so..."

Ginny pouted. "...fine."

Once again, there was an exchange of hands near Harry.

This time though, Harry wasn't paying attention. He was too deep inside his mind.

He couldn't tell if the letter was real still. After many checks for curses or revealiatos to find out the magic signatures on the letter, it kept going to Tom. Before, Harry didn't try the spell because he grew to enjoy the gifts and thought that if the sender was purposefully keeping themselves a secret, Harry shouldn't ruin that until they were brave enough to talk to Harry.

Oh how he wishes he cast the spell earlier.

A/N: So Harry seriously regrets a lot of things. hehe! welp. No betas- we die like men. Its a bit messy? But I want to gte the info out of the way. Sooooo if you like it, please await for the next update. Only when Im free and creativity sparks I'll write. So far it seems good tho! So fair warning: will not update regularly. :)


End file.
